<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catharsis by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921745">Catharsis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deep Thoughts and Conversations, Eventual Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Depression/Anxiety, Personal Growth, Road Trips, Seaside, Sehun wants to learn how to live his life, Slow Burn, Summer Romance, Waiters &amp; Waitresses, realistic soulmates?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun always thought that he lived in the past rather than the present. But this summer, things were going to change.</p>
<p>Sehun spends his summer working at his aunt's restaurant at the coast. Without any ambitions in life, he takes the summer job as a waiter as an escape from reality. In the course of the summer, he learns to not only love someone else but also himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>PROJECT 94 Round 3: 2nd Check-in</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catharsis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Catharsis - the purification or purgation of the emotions</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer had come around quicker than Sehun had expected. It felt like just a few moments ago that it had been cold outside, the days short and nights long and dark. It had been a year since he’d finished his degree. The time had been spent with jobbing here and there, nothing big but just enough to pay his parents some rent and finance his car. It wasn’t the newest model or anything, but it was a cabriolet and Sehun treated it like it was the only thing that really mattered to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn’t really said goodbye to his friends before leaving for the coast. Of course, they knew that he was going to spend the summer there, but Sehun hadn’t thrown a party or anything of that sort to see all of them again. He wasn’t going to stay that long after all, just two and a half months. His aunt had asked for him to stay the latter half of June as well as the entire July and August. With little to no experience in the kitchen or as a waiter, he was hoping for some helpful instruction and help in the beginning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The highway in front of him was considerably empty. He’d decided to head to his aunt a week earlier to miss out on the summer holiday rush on the highways. There was nothing worse than getting stuck in a traffic jam with the blaring heat of the sun burning down on him from the sky, doing its best to melt him inside his old, but loved car. Because as much time Sehun liked to spend in it, he preferred if it was under normal weather and traffic conditions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a playlist playing in the background, but Sehun wasn’t really listening. His eyes were on the road, the blue of the sky ahead of him. The concrete was glistening in the heat of the summer day and Sehun took a sip from the can of coke that he’d put into the cup holder. It was already getting warm, but he didn’t mind too much. It left a slightly acidic taste on his lips, just enough to refresh him just a bit. Putting the cup back, Sehun pushed his dark sunglasses up on the bridge of his high nose.</p>
<p>The music was still playing, and Sehun turned up the volume a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After about an hour and a half, Sehun took a break for half an hour, refueling and stretching a little before he continued his journey. He had been on the highway again for about ten minutes when he suddenly took the next exit without really thinking about it.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for the ocean to appear in front of him, and a weird feeling got a hold of Sehun’s heart when he saw the wide, blue space ahead of him glisten in the light of the strong sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A new song started playing, and Sehun chuckled to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Darling, you got to…”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be a playlist for this fic. For now listen to this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>